Cinta dalam Hati
by ParaKiss Cathleen
Summary: Sebuah cerita pendek tentang isi hati Natsume selama perjalanannya berdua bersama Mikan. Mereka berdua dihukum untuk mencari jamur yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang di hutan terlarang Alice Academy. Bagaimanakah perasaan Natsume?


**Cinta dalam Hati**

(Natsume Hyuga's POV)**  
**

* * *

**cuap-cuap penulis **: ditunggu Review nya!!! hahaha...

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Saat ini aku berada di tengah hutan terlarang Alice academy bersama dengan Mikan, si gadis yang entah bagaimana, selalu saja membuatku terbawa kedalam masalahnya. Kami berada di tengah hutan ini karena kami berdua dihukum untuk mencari jamur penawar yang entah ada di bagian mana dari hutan yang luas ini.

Dari tadi, kami berjalan dalam diam. Tapi aku merasa kalau ia sering melirikku dan memperhatikanku.

"Natsume," bisiknya sambil melirikku ragu. Aku tahu ia selalu takut padaku karena aku selalu menunjukkan sikap kalau aku membencinya.

"Hmm?" aku hanya berdeham sambil terus berjalan dan berusaha menahan perasaanku untuk tetap tenang.

"Sampai kapan kita akan berjalan terus?" Mikan memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Hari sudah hampir malam,"

Aku mengangkat bahuku menunjukkan keacuhanku. "Kurasa, kita tidak akan diperbolehkan pulang sampai menemukan jamur penawar itu,"

Mikan mengerutkan dahinya. Aku tahu ia selalu sabar menghadapiku yang selalu dingin padanya. Dan aku ingin tahu sampai dimana kesabarannya itu.

"Apakah kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Mikan

Aku menatapnya sinis. "Aku selalu kepanasan," jawabku yang mempunyai alice berkekuatan api.

Ia tidak berani menatapku lagi lalu ia kembali menatap ke bawah pepohonan, takut melewatkan jamur yang dicari itu.

"Kira-kira, ada dimana ya jamur itu?" tanya Mikan

Aku melihatnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Kulepaskan jaketku lalu kulemparkan padanya. "Entahlah. Kurasa perjalanan kita akan memakan waktu yang lama," kataku

Mikan menerima jaketku dengan tatapan tak percaya namun ia tetap memakainya. Rasanya, aku ingin memelukmu supaya kau tidak menggigil seperti itu, Mikan.

"Natsume, maafkan aku karena selalu melibatkanmu dalam masalahku," kata Mikan lagi

Aku mendengus. "Sudah berkali-kali kau katakan itu," Yeah, aku selalu berhasil menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan sikapku.

Mikan terdiam kembali. Ia terus memperhatikan jalanan yang kami lewati.

Tumben ia tidak seriang, seheboh, seberisik, dan seagresif biasanya. Kali ini, ia terlihat lebih pendiam dan di wajahnya terlihat ketakutannya. Entah ia takut pada apa.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia berhenti berjalan lalu menatapku. "Kurasa lebih baik kita makan dulu bekal kita," katanya sambil membuka tas yang berisi makanan.

Aku memutar bola mataku lalu duduk dibawah pohon. Dan iapun duduk disebelahku. Aku memperhatikannya yang sedang membuka bekal. Dan saat ia menatapku untuk menyerahkan bagianku, cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku. "Trims," gumamku

Mikan makan dalam diam. Aku merasa benar-benar aneh dengan sikapnya hari ini. Karena itu akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakannya.

Aku mendengus. "Tumben kau jadi diam," kataku

Mikan menghela nafas. "Yah," jawabnya lalu ia kembali terdiam.

Sikapnya membuatku jadi sangat penasaran.

"Tidak sopan," kataku ketus

Mikan menatapku tidak percaya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku bertanya dan kau hanya jawab, Yah.." kataku sambil menirukan jawabannya tadi. "Benar-benar tidak sopan,"

"Maafkan aku," katanya sambil menunduk

Sikapnya benar-benar membuatku gemas. Akupun menghela nafas. Benar-benar tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaranku. "Ada apa, sih?" tanyaku

Mikan menghela nafas lagi. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padamu,"

"Hah?"

Mikan menatapku dalam. Lalu sesaat ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas lagi. "Jamur yang kita cari itu tidak akan muncul jika,"

"Maksudmu jamur itu tidak ada di hutan ini?!" potongku dengan mata terbelalak.

Mikan menggeleng pelan. "Bukan begitu,"

"Lalu?"

"Katanya, jamur itu tidak akan terlihat. Jamur itu akan terlihat jika terkena air mata," jawab Mikan. "Dan aku sedang tidak bisa menangis,"

Aku menahan tawaku. Benar-benar Mikan! Jadi dari tadi ia lebih pendiam supaya air matanya keluar. "Bodoh," gumamku

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau air mataku tidak keluar, kita tidak akan bisa pulang!" kata Mikan getir

Aku menghela nafas. "Kau mau kubakar supaya bisa menangis?" tanyaku meledek

Mikan mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak ada cara lebih halus lagi?"

Aku berlutut lalu mencondongkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya. "Mau yang halus?"

Mikan terlihat gugup namun tetap menatap mataku. "Bagaimana?"

Akupun mengecup bibirnya yang mungil itu lalu matanya.

Beberapa saat, Mikan terbengong-bengong dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Dan sepertinya, tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir dari matanya yang indah itu. Aku menahan tawaku. Mikan masih terdiam sampai aku menarik kunciran rambutnya. "Sudah nangis? Cengeng!"

Mikan malah nangis tersedu-sedu dihadapanku. "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?!"

"Membuatmu menangis," jawabku acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara itu?!"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Hanya satu kalimat yang seharusnya kuucapkan untuk pertanyaan itu. Karena aku suka padamu, Mikan! Namun kalimat itu tidak pernah terlontar dari bibirku. "Suka-suka," jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Bodoh!" balas Mikan sambil memukul lenganku dengan tangannya yang dikepalkan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, diantara kami duduk, muncul sebuah jamur yang topinya berwarna merah bertotol-totol putih. Aku dan Mikan saling bertatapan, kaget.

"Kau melakukannya," bisikku

Mikan menatapku dan jamur itu bergantian. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. "Kita berhasil Natsume!" teriaknya

"Kau yang berhasil," jawabku sambil memasukkan jamur itu ke tasnya.

Mikan kembali bersemangat. Ia membuat gerakan yang tak dapat kumengerti. Dan itu membuatku sulit menahan ketawa.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" gerutuku. "Mau kucium lagi?" ancamku dan ia langsung berhenti.

"Maaf," bisiknya meskipun di bibirnya senyum tetap mengembang. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang,"

"Aku tidak mau pulang," bisikku. Aku mau lebih lama berdua denganmu..

"Hah?" ia menatapku tak percaya. "Apa yang tadi kau bilang?"

Aku menggeleng lalu berjalan melewatinya. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabku sambil berjalan kembali menuju asrama sekolah dasar diikuti oleh Mikan. Dengan tetap menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dalam hatiku.

**the end**


End file.
